User talk:24.86.102.196
Welcome Hi, thanks for your edits and welcome to . ' '. Although you can still edit without an account, having one provides additional benefits. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Signing in will also allow you to participate in votes. If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by codings and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Follow the guidelines in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 21:57, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Article Edits Listen, I appreciate you helping us complete our articles here, but some aspects of your editing need improvement. For starters, please don't cram the introduction section of a character's page with so much info; unless the facts about the character in question are extremely limited, their introductory paragraph should be kept succinct and understandable. And also, try not to overuse commas in one sentence unless you're listing characters or objects within them. There's no need for that when you can just describe things in a more simple fashion. Humble Novice (talk) 06:00, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'm grateful for the hard work you've put in this site, but I regret to warn you that we cannot put up pages for minor characters who only appear in one IP while bearing little to no importance within them. You're better off asking Sake neko about the rule since that person supposedly came up with it. Humble Novice (talk) 05:32, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll add be more prudent with adding the characters then. 17:41, August 12, 2015 (PST) Wonderful Work! We're truly grateful for the amount of edits you've contributed to this site. Not many anonymous editors here are as dedicated as you, I must admit. Therefore, would you consider signing up as a regular member? You can do a lot more if you register, so please think about it. Humble Novice (talk) 20:05, September 20, 2015 (UTC)